


Words to cure my own boredom

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Dancing, Fusion, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, unhappy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 100 word drabbles because I don't really know what to do with my life.They're mostly angsty because that's fun.





	1. Late Sleeper

             The moon arose when you did. It was a bad habit, sleeping in so late. But ever since the defeat of your rebellion, you couldn’t really bring yourself to do much. The stars were nice anyways. Why not stay up and just enjoy them?

Though, you didn’t really allow yourself _to_ enjoy them You were too busy thinking about the eyes of the fallen—the ones that had been broken right in front of you. Among those eyes, were big blue ones. Ones that once had been filled with overwhelming adoration for you, but now they were filled with nothing.


	2. Gem Glow V2

       Your life was pretty okay, for a pearl that is.

Your master wasn’t too mean, your orders weren’t that overwhelming. Did you have freedom? No. But you didn’t have tears so that was fine. One of the best things about serving the mighty Morganite was the ruby who protected her.

The shy little thing always managed to catch your eye. She always became so embarrassed when you met her gaze, it was cute. There was something building up between you two, but you didn’t know what yet. But, as you two danced.

Your gems _glowed_ , and something amazing was born.


	3. Crushing Quartz 1

             Pearl always taught you so many things.

Things you wouldn't find important, but, you still listened to her. Her words meant so much to you. She was like the mom you didn't have nor did you need. But after Rose's death, you did need her.

She was broken and lost; a shell of her former self. You two were lost without your leader. The light of your lives. That day, Pearl became so much more to you. You allowed her to become a crush.

The way she would speak, you listened in a different way. You listened with strange feelings.


	4. Crushing Quartz 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of it like a sequel to the chapter before this one.

          Pearl was a good dancer, you noticed.

It was one of her many skills she didn't realize she had. The amazing ways her body moved, the way she showed off her grace, beauty and excellence. Oh, and when you danced with her. You could feel it radiating off her. It was wonderful.

But, you weren't her favorite dance partner. The person who took that role was a gem of blue. Lapis Lazuli, Pearl had become very fond of her. You always watched them with jealousy. Lapis was the only gem who could be as excellent as her.

You tried, though.


	5. Crushing Quartz 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a third one of these...now I gotta finish damn..

         You often wondered; what the hell went wrong?

One moment you were crushing over your teammate, the next you were laying in the bed of your former best friend. Your hands were shaking as you noticed her sleeping soundly next to you. You looked at her once, yep, she was naked as a skinny hippo.

You blushed, it was rude to call compare her to that. She moved slightly and you noticed her eyes were now open. She stared at you with loving eyes like the ones you used to give Pearl.

"I love you," She whispered, then yawned afterwards.


	6. Crushing Quartz 4

                "I'm sorry," You screamed, "Oh, god...Val, I'm really sorry."

You held onto her tightly, realizing how badly you had messed up. You contacted a woman you hadn't seen in years, admitted the fake love you had for her, and landed in her bed. Now she thinks that she loves you and you love her.

You love Pearl. Pearl was the one you wanted.

Just because.... _because_ she had broken your heart didn't mean you had to break Val's. You shouldn't have brought her into it at all. Now you see why you lost Pearl to Lapis Lazuli, you're horrible.


	7. Crushing Quartz 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think there might only be one "Crushing Quartz" left, or two.

                 Explaining yourself to Vidalia was the most hardest thing you've ever done.

Watching her eyes turn dull and sad while she listened to your confession was just heartbreaking. It was obvious she had really felt something for you, but you had ruined that. When she opened her mouth you couldn't help but fear what came out.

"Get out," She told you, plain and simple. Though, you could sense the hidden emotions in her voice. "I'm so sorry..." You apologized again, like you would be doing for awhile. "Just leave!" Vidalia yelled at you.

You nodded, quietly sobbing along the way.


	8. Crushing Quartz 6: Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no happy endings for failures when they fall so low.

                            At the temple, you heard Lapis and Pearl confessing their undying love for each other.

For a couple that was already together, they sure liked doing that. You were still upset about Vidalia, so you ignored it.

After all, Pearl, she didn't love you, neither did Val anymore. To be honest, you deserved what you got. You were horrible and didn't deserve anyone's love. You tearfully stared at your phone, typing in another. _"I'm sorry"_ to Val.

She replied quickly with:

_"Lose this number, heartbreaker."_

You laughed, heartbreaker wasn't a good name for you. You preferred the name _"failure"_ , honestly.


	9. Your Pearl

               You were a sick person, she said. You were horrible, she said.

You honestly didn't give a shit about what she said. You were a diamond, she was a pearl. Your pearl. Maybe she couldn't accept that fact now, but she would be forced to over time.

"Your diamond didn't want you," You mock her, "Remember, she replaced you!"

Your pearl trembled, you struck a nerve there, "She loved me!" Your pearl shouted at you, oh, she was being so cute. You loomed over her, feeling her hating gaze.

"She doesn't love you anymore, Pearl. But I do, _I **do**...._ "


	10. Note: Humans Hate Being Called "Humans" By Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALT TITLE: Pink suddenly has a kid now.

            As a diamond, you hadn't expected this.

A human of Earth, your colony, had escaped with you. On your ship. _Your ship._

It watched you with huge brown eyes, it didn't even seem afraid of you. You curiously held out your hand to it so you could see its reaction. To your surprise, it took you by the hand with a calm smile.

"Hello," It said to you, you withdrew your hand in shock. It could actually speak to you. You took in a steady breath, "Hello, human." It looked offended when you said that.

"Go away!" It screamed, _unhappily_.


End file.
